


On the verge

by zou_bear



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, mentions of Zerrie - Freeform, semi-public car sex, zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:32:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zou_bear/pseuds/zou_bear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has a lot to get off of his chest and no one is going to stop him once he is back in London.<br/>Or, my therapy over the past few weeks...</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the verge

Louis has nothing but his duffel bag with him as he leaves the airport. The rest of his luggage he has left to Olli who he knows will take care of everything. It's raining in London when he steps out into the parking lot and he is glad for it. He’s in no mood for sunshine.  He would kill for a smoke right now but there are more pressing matters at hand and he knows that if he doesn't see to them right this moment he will either break down or explode.

 

The boys have been walking on eggshells around him, like he's on the verge of snapping; talking to him in soft, gentle voices, bringing him hot cups of tea and trying to keep him occupied despite their own feelings about all of this. It's been driving him mad but he's managed, just barely, not to lash out at them because surely they were feeling exactly the same way he was. Still, he can't wait to be rid of their sympathy. He has been quieter than usual, although perhaps not quite quiet by normal people's standards, for the tail end of this tour and hasn't spoken a word to them all throughout the flight, didn't even make a peep when Harry had voiced his thoughts.

 

"We should go visit..."

 

He had never been more grateful to Liam when had interrupted Harry. "Tomorrow, yeah?"

 

Louis didn't need to look up to know that Harry had wanted to argue, nor did he have to look over to know that Niall had jabbed an elbow into Harry's ribs and gestured to Louis in a move that only he could believe was inconspicuous. Louis was thankful nonetheless when Harry nodded and let the matter drop.

 

He hadn't even bothered saying goodbye when he left them, just walked straight out towards the taxis, right past all the paps eagerly waiting with their cameras and intrusive questions, and gotten into the first one, choking out the address in a voice that hardly sounded like his own. He’s been wound so tight these past few days. He knows the boys have been trying to help but it’s just made it so much more stressful on him, the added effort of not snapping on them. He’s upset, but not with them. Sometimes he’s been so irritable he’s lashed out at Alfonso or Preston and once even at Caroline. The resulting tongue lashing he had received had been the first ounce of relief he had felt in days. Being scolded for misbehaving he could do, it was almost like he was finding himself again. The boys didn't understand. Louis needs turmoil in his life but he also needs to be the one to instigate this. He’s infuriated that this turmoil is masterminded by someone else completely and he wasn’t even allowed to be a part of it. Some partner in crime…

 

The entire ride is spent flipping his phone in his hands wondering if should send a text. His mum has sent him dozens, Stan has also and a few of his braver friends. He should answer them but he isn't really in the mood to talk, not even through the comforting glow of his phone screen. He makes a point of not looking through his pictures even though he is tempted. A few days before, he had grabbed his phone with every intent to delete every picture and text featuring a certain former band member from existence. He’d made it only to the very first selfie of himself making silly faces while the other, eyes still hooded with sleep, tolerantly allowed his 7 am antics. Not 15 minutes later, Niall had found him in a sobbing mess and rocked him to sleep whispering sweet nothings into his hair. So, no he does not need a repeat of that, especially in the back of a bloody cab.

 

Generally the band chose flights that arrived in the early hours of the morning, mainly to avoid the crowds. But this time Louis was not having it. He insisted on taking the very first flight home and none of the boys had thought it a very good idea to let him travel alone. He has some self control, Louis thinks bitterly, even he isn’t stupid enough to start shit on an airplane. Still, he has a very short amount of time before they need to be on the road again (no pun intended) and he is going to get everything off of his chest right this very instant!

 

Well, sort of… He expected there to be traffic but this is ridiculous! It's only 1:30pm but it seems all of London is on the road keeping him from his destination. On the bright side, the driver doesn’t seem to recognize him,either that or he doesn't care, he just keeps his eyes on the road and ignores Louis for the most part. Louis leans back and tries to take a nap but it’s hard. He gives up after about an hour and plays through all the games on his phone twice before the streets start to feel familiar.

 

He pays the driver when they get there, gives him a big tip and punches the security code in to open the gate. The driveway seems to stretch on for ages and he realizes that this is probably the first time he has walked along it. He's driven every other time. Once he finally gets to the door, he lets himself in not bothering to knock.

 

Ant is coming down the stairs just as he kicks off his shoes and drops his duffel right in the middle of the entrance.

 

"He's in the kitchen," Ant says by way of greeting.

 

Louis doesn't say anything, can't even bring himself to say hello. He turns instead and walks swiftly and purposefully towards the back of the house. Zayn is trying to pull a carton of orange juice out of the refrigerator so he doesn't see Louis walk in. He's speaking to someone who may be in the room as well but Louis doesn't notice that. All he can see now is Zayn wearing worn slim black jeans and one of his jumpers he was sure he had lost. He can't make out what Zayn is talking about what with his head being half in the refrigerator but he suddenly can't take it anymore. His feet are carrying him across the room before he knows it. Zayn turns at the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps and his voice dries up in his throat. He looks shocked but only for a moment as Louis launches himself the last few feet and Zayn being Zayn abandons his search for juice and catches Louis in a fierce embrace.

 

Louis presses so close to Zayn it looks like he is trying to fuse with him. He clings to Zayn's slim torso and buries his face into the crook of his neck, inhaling deeply before he chokes up and lets out a dry sob.

 

"What the..."

 

It's Naughty Boy, Louis recognizes immediately, somewhere behind them. Louis wants to lash out and tell him to fuck off because he is already upset, he doesn't need any further frustration. But that would mean letting go of Zayn and he is certainly not doing that. He huffs unhappily and tries to snuggle closer.

 

"Give us a bit, yeah mate?" Zayn says.

 

Louis rolls his eyes because literally _anyone_ else would have fucked off already by now. He isn't given a chance to let it bother him too much because Naughty Boy shuffles out, (somewhat unhappily judging the quiet grumbling that Louis is pleased to hear) and they are alone. Louis has Zayn's arms and his scent and his warmth around him and it's wonderful and heartbreaking all at once. He’s felt the gamut of emotions about Zayn leaving and he had resolutely settled on anger or disappointment being the dominant ones but now that Zayn is in front of him he knows that was never the case. He's missed Zayn so much it hurts, he actually feels lost without him sometimes. All he wants to do is soak in Zayn's presence. He lets it fill the hole that literally felt like half his soul was missing and no, he's not being dramatic because Zayn is everything and Louis is in his arms again and he never wants to be anywhere else.

 

He tries to tell Zayn this but it’s just a tangle of broken words and sobs and many, many tears. There is so much he wants to say, so much he needs to say and it’s truly the first time he’s allowed himself to feel all of it, to let it all out because Zayn is his safe place yet all he can bring himself to do is cry into the man's neck.

 

Zayn swoops down and picks him up with little effort and Louis doesn't even think to fight him on it. He curls into Zayn as he's carried bridal style into the sitting room. Louis lets out all his pent up emotions and sobs loudly into Zayn's chest. He cries about not knowing what to do on stage, cries that pranks aren't funny anymore, cries for every time he bit his tongue while Harry or Liam tried to replicate one of Zayn's high notes. He cries for every time he cried and didn't have Zayn's shoulder to cry on, for all the times he read something hilarious and turned to share it with his bestie only to find the seat next to him vacant or worse, filled with someone else, someone who was not everything Louis needed.

 

The thing is, Louis knows why Zayn left. He had known about it before any of the other boys because they would have these deep meaningful conversations where they would pour their hearts out. So Louis knew that Zayn had been tremendously hurt that they didn't include his song on the album, knew the douchebag interviewer who accused him of being an addict had pushed him so close to the line, that Perrie's prejudiced mother drove him mental, that the women in clubs almost always turned out to be both greedy and looking for any excuse to be thrust in the spotlight, never hesitating to drag his name through the dirt despite having been a very willing party the night previous and so called fans who dangled their support in like a lure in front of them threatening to yank it away if they mixed up the lyrics for Stockholm Syndrome. Louis knew it was coming. Zayn had outgrown them some time ago. He was not completely surprised when Zayn called him and told him he was quitting. He hadn’t expected it to happen so soon… He tried his best to stay supportive but then Zayn was gone and he was not coming back and reality was so much sharper than he could handle. He didn't realize how much he needed Zayn until he was gone.

 

It takes him a long time for him to settle down but Zayn is patient and strong for him and waits until Louis' sobbing subsides. He wipes Louis' tears and rubs his back soothingly until finally Louis is all cried out; for now at least. He can’t promise it won’t happen again. Louis is somewhat relieved to find when he looks up that Zayn’s cheeks are tear stained as well. He reaches up to cup Zayn’s face with both hands, thumbs brushing the wetness away.

 

"Hey," Zayn whispers pressing their foreheads together.

 

"Hi," Louis whispers back. "I missed you."

 

Zayn smiles, genuinely happy and Louis feels the warmth spread through his belly. He loves making Zayn happy.

 

"Missed you more. Missed you so much."

 

Louis takes a deep and steadying breath and smiles, really smiles for the first time in ages. It's scary how much Zayn feels like home.

 

“This clearly never leaves this room,” Louis says as menacingly as he can.

 

Zayn laughs. “Obviously.”

 

“Yeah, well, I wouldn’t want to have to mess up that pretty face of yours.”

 

Zayn scoffs. “Yeah, I’d like to see you try.”

 

“Don’t test me, Malik,” Louis challenges. “I’ve been an emotional wreck and it’s all your fault.”

 

Zayn's smile drops immediately. “Lou…”

 

“Don’t. I didn’t mean it like that. I know why you left and I get it.”

 

Zayn doesn’t look convinced. “We talked about this before I made the decision. I asked you…”

 

“I know, and I told you to do what you had to. I wasn’t going to tell you to stay when you weren’t happy with us.”

 

“I wasn’t unhappy with you,” Zayn objects. “I was unhappy with…”

 

“I tried!” Louis interrupts, tears welling up again. “I really wanted your song to be on the album. I tried really hard! It was so good and I fought so hard but…”

 

“Yeah, babe. I know you did and I love you for it. You fought even after I gave up but it still hurt. My song didn’t fit with the band, I didn’t fit with the band anymore.”

 

“I didn’t think it would hurt so much!” Louis cries. “I’m trying to be strong about this but the boys are acting like I’m a ticking time bomb and I’m trying but I miss you so much. I don’t feel like I fit either without you.”

 

“Lou… Louis look at me. Are you saying that because you’re upset or do you really feel that way?”

 

“I don’t know! I am upset but I also feel so out of place now. Liam’s trying but he’s not you. Niall is trying to kill me with food and Harry keeps giving me these puppy dog eyes that make me want to punch him in the face.”

 

“You just need a little time, yeah? Liam isn’t happy unless he’s trying to make everyone else happy, Niall will eat anything you leave out long enough anyway and you have to try your best not to punch Harry because he’ll cry and then you’ll feel even worse.”

 

“I love you,” Louis says. “I know it’ll all be fine but I just miss having you there. I miss us.”

 

“I love you too, babes. We haven’t changed. Partners in crime, yeah? Always.”

 

“Always,” Louis repeats.

 

They are quiet for a few moments. Zayn lulling Louis into a calmer state by rubbing his fingers along the bare strip of skin that has been exposed where his shirt has ridden up.

 

“You’re happy, right, bro?” Louis asks, eventually.

 

“Yeah, bro. I’m happy. It’s nice making decisions for myself.”

 

“The media is wrong,” Louis says, sitting up so he is looking Zayn firmly in the eye. “We aren’t upset with you. We miss you but we all understand. Even… even after the twitter battle…”

 

“Even after you threw all that shade?” Zayn asks, raising an eyebrow.

 

Louis is quiet for a moment, debating whether he wants Zayn to know or not. “Yeah. I… after that show, Niall came to my room to check on me… But I was looking at pictures on my phone, of us and I think I got maybe 3 pictures in before I started crying. Like proper crying, like just now.”

 

“It’s all right, babe.”

 

“I didn’t mean it,” Louis says. “I… I just missed you so much and Shahid was fucking bragging and I was so mad.”

 

“I know, boo. You always lash out when you’re upset. I know not to take it personally.”

 

“That video was so douchy! He was like gloating, rubbing salt into the wound. I wasn’t just defending the fans, you know. I felt personally targeted.”

 

“All right there, Regina George…”

 

“And then he released the demo! Like, what kind of micro penis does this guy have that he keeps waving you around like some trophy…”

 

Zayn laughs at that, laughs hard and crinkly eyed. “See, despite the fact that he can be an arse sometimes, he isn’t all bad. I don't even know if he did it on purpose or not but it's like, ironic that he picked that one.”

 

“What are you yammering on about?” Louis exclaims indignantly.

 

“I wrote that song,” Zayn admits softly, “thinking of you.”

 

Louis freezes. “Fuck you!”

 

“I’m serious. Jeez, here I am pouring my heart out to you here and all you can do is ramble on about Shahid…”

 

“Zayn, I swear to God if you are fucking with me I will eviscerate you!”

 

“Do you think I would admit something that embarrassing if it weren’t true?”

 

“WHY DIDN’T YOU MENTION THIS BEFORE?!?” Louis exclaims.

 

“You had a girlfriend,” Zayn says.

 

“You have a fiancé!”

 

Zayn snorts. “Yeah, she’s fucking lovely. Claims she doesn’t mind if I fool around while I’m on the road then guilt trips me into buying her bigot of a mother a house so she can facebook all this shit about Islam while sitting in it. You know I’m still under SYCO and Modest! Right? Nothing has changed there.”

 

“Stop!” Louis says suddenly. “I can’t handle this conversation right now. I’m not ready for this.”

 

“Okay,” Zayn says reluctantly.

 

“So anyhow,” Louis continues. “As I was saying, the boys and I miss you but we support you. We know how much this means to you. No matter how much the media tries to make it seem like we’re bitter or upset.”

 

Zayn smiles wearily. “Yeah,” he says but he looks happy to have heard the words from Louis’ mouth.

 

“As long as you’re happy,” Louis says, settling into his arms again.

 

“Still… The music is the only thing I seem to have any sort of control over… and no more 6am wake up calls. That’s by far the best thing to come out of this.”

 

Louis giggles. Of course Zayn would love the extra sleep more than anything. Probably even more than the music, although Louis can’t blame him.

 

"Hey bro, we need to head out soon."

 

Louis anger flares up immediately. Did this twat just have the audacity to call his Zayn _bro_ in front of him? He's about two seconds from turning around in Zayn's lap and tearing Naughty Boy a new one when Zayn puts a comforting hand on his tummy.

 

"Yeah. Shahid, do me a favor? Call up the restaurant and let them know we have one more coming?"

 

Naughty Boy does not look happy but he grumbles an affirmative and buggers off for the time being.

 

"Where are we going?" Louis asks realizing belatedly that he doesn't give a shit if he isn't invited, he's going wherever Zayn is.

 

"Ivy," Zayn smiles at him. "And babe, I love you but you stink like airplane and you can't go to the Ivy dressed like that."

 

Louis snorts and rolls his eyes. "I'm going to borrow your shower. Then maybe I can knick some of my own clothes back."

 

Zayn pinches his bum as he gets up. "Cheeky bastard," he says with absolute fondness.

 

"Glad you noticed," Louis winks rubbing a hand suggestively over his bum. He makes it halfway through the door before he pauses, looking back at Zayn hesitantly. "You'll... you'll be here when I come down, yeah?"

 

He has no idea why he just said that. God, he sounds so needy! He is sure Zayn is going to poke fun of him because if the situation were reversed, he sure as hell would. But Zayn doesn't. He just smiles gently and walks over to press a quick kiss to Louis' temple.

 

"I'll be right here, babes."

* * *

 

Louis is as quick as he can be in the shower. He has almost a full week off and he plans to spend every possible moment with Zayn. When he makes his way into Zayn’s closet, really an entire bedroom he has dedicated to clothing, he finds that Zayn has stacked all of his clothes on the padded bench in the middle of the room. He rummages for a pair of boxer briefs and socks from one of Zayn’s drawers and tugs on a pair of trousers that look like they were painted on him. He briefly considers the pile of shirts on the bench then opts instead for Zayns black and white floral top laying off to the side. Zayn must have worn it not too long ago as it smells of fresh laundry, Zayn’s cologne and the faint scent of cigarettes. Louis wants to bottle the scent and spray it all over himself for their next tour.

 

Zayn is waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs, with the most beautiful adoring smile on his face.

 

“Looks better on you than me,” he says wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist once he is within reach. “You should keep it.”

 

“As if you were getting it back,” Louis sasses.

 

Zayn slaps his bum but lets his hand linger. “Nice jeans. You trying to pull tonight?”

 

“Maybe…”Louis says, feeling his cheeks flush.

 

He digs his teeth into the corner of his lower lip, watches as Zayn’s blown eyes focus in on his mouth. Louis is ready to lean in and say to hell with dinner when the front door pops open.

 

“Let’s get a move on!” Naughty Boy bellows, not realizing they are literally standing right in front of him.

 

Louis doesn’t think it’s possible to hate this guy any more but then again Shahid is always finding ways to surprise him. Zayn can clearly see his annoyance so tries for some damage control.

 

“Hang on. Before we go, you two are going to be chill, yeah? No real life twitter battles tonight?”

 

Louis bats his eyelashes at Zayn. “I’m always good,” He says innocently.

 

Zayn raises an eyebrow.

 

“We’re cool,” Shahid says with the fakest smile Louis has ever seen. “Right, Lou?” He adds holding his fist out in a gesture of peace.

 

Louis stares at it for a moment too long. The very idea of Shahid calling him “Lou” is making his skin crawl. He wonders if he can pull off missing the other man’s fist and accidentally catching him in the solar plexus.

 

“Babe,” Zayn warns. He knows Louis so well.

 

“Yeah,” Louis smiles back, his very own fake grin plastered on, “we’re cool.”

 

He touches his fist to Shahid’s for the briefest amount of time possible. Naughty Boy smiles smugly at him as if he has just won some victory and Louis is once again tempted to upper cut him. Instead he smiles stiffly back and they all head out.

 

Zayn tugs him close and wraps his arm around Louis’ shoulder. “I don’t expect you to be friends with him,” he whispers. “Just be civil, yeah? Just ignore him when he gets overbearing. Think about something else.”

 

“Is that what you do?” Louis asks.

 

“Sometimes,” Zayn whispers conspiringly. “Sometimes I’ll sing something and that distracts him but most of the time I think about you boys. That’s the sucky thing about going solo, I don’t have my bros with me all the time.”

 

Louis absolutely beams at that.

* * *

 

Shahid has been stealthily trying to wedge his way between them all night and Louis is fed up with it. He claims his spot firmly at Zayns side, first tugging him into the back seat while Danny drove and in a Herculean feat of self-control, politely offers Naughty Dog the passenger’s seat. Ant squeezes in beside them. Naughty Boy keeps talking to Zayn about all the artists that he is in talks with who want to collaborate with him but not all in one shot. He fires off a new name every time Zayn turns his attention back to Louis and they begin to immerse themselves in their own little world. Danny and Ant try valiantly to keep Naughty Boys attention, (Louis loves them, true pals those Riach brothers) but Shahid has his sun visor down and is watching them through the reflection in the little mirror.

 

To his credit, Louis has played this game often enough that he doesn’t feel the need to lash out, much as he would love to kick the back of the passenger seat repeatedly, as hard as he can. Instead, every time Zayn is pulled into another conversation that doesn’t give Louis his undivided attention, Louis cuddles closer and presses kisses against his neck, or bites Zayn’s shoulder, or slips his fingers under the hem of his jumper. And as satisfying as the action is in itself, nothing is more satisfying than seeing Naughty Boy grind his teeth in frustration.

 

They enter Ivy through the back doors and manage to avoid any paps to their knowledge at least. Their table is secluded but they do attract the attention of a few patrons. They don’t let it bother them and order instead, talking about movies and superheroes, football, gadgets and other mundane things that Louis would usually be completely into. But right now, he literally cannot take his eyes off of Zayn. He has said it before, and meant it to the very core of his being, but Zayn is just so, so beautiful. It’s not fair really. Louis wants to memorize him. Everything about him, because he only has two weeks to do it then who knows when he would be able to see Zayn again.

 

For the most part, Zayn is being rather attentive to him. They have maintained some form of contact the entire time they’ve been sat at the table. Zayn currently has his arm slung around Louis’ shoulders. Up until a few moments ago, they had been talking about 1D post his departure. Louis had filled him in on all the missed prank opportunities, how Harry had actually given the crowd permission to chuck things as hard as they could at them for 10 seconds, how he had wished for a cheeseburger one night and it had literally been thrown to him within seconds! Zayn had listened with rapt attention, nodding and smiling and peppering questions in every now and again. He fed Louis one of his roasted potatoes, knowing without having to ask that Louis wanted one and wiping a piece of broccoli away from the corner of Louis’ mouth. Louis had giggled at that and mentioned that it felt like he had stepped into the Night Changes video.

 

All the while, Naughty Boy had attempted to join in their conversation. Much to Louis’ delight, Shahid’s comments seemed to fall awkwardly between them. Louis is not above enjoying the misery of douchebags.

 

Zayn is standing suddenly and trying to extract himself from Louis’ grip. Louis whimpers, actually whimpers, which he will later remember in humiliation, and clings to Zayn’s arm tighter.

 

“Just have to use the toilet, love,” Zayn says, low enough for only Louis to hear.

 

Louis is not pleased but he lets Zayn go and sulks the entire time he is gone.

 

It’s only when Ant tries to engage him in conversation that Louis realizes that Danny is not there.

 

“Uh, he’s been outside for like, 10 minutes now,” Ant answers when Louis asks. “Having an argument with his bird or summat. Maybe you would have noticed that if you weren’t so caught up in Zayn.”

 

Louis huffs. “No need to be jealous, Antony.”  

 

“You look like a couple,” Ant tells him smiling.

 

Louis blinks at him. “What?”

 

“The way you’ve been all over one another tonight,” Ant clarifies.

 

Louis is a little confused because he and the boys have always been super touchy. Their close family and friends are no strangers to this. Ant has all seen first-hand how tactile they could be. He wasn’t doing anything out of the usual.

 

“I feel like we shouldn’t even be here,” Ant says.

 

“That’s stupid,” Louis huffs. “I’m the one that just tagged along.”

 

Naughty Boy snorts at that and rolls his eyes.

 

“Oh, Shahid!” Louis exclaims. “When did you get here?”

 

“Ha ha... you’re hilarious, Tommo.”

 

“Thanks, _bro_ ,” Louis says, voice dripping with disdain. “You having a good time tonight? Dropping names to keep Zayn’s attention?”

 

“Whatever, pretty boy. You can cling to him all you bloody want but he still isn’t coming back to that guilded prison you call a band. He’s done with people trying to control him, you included.”

 

Louis actually laughs in Naughty Boys face. Ant looks bites his lip in amused anticipation. He knows what’s coming.

 

 “Oh, like what you’re doing now. Listen carefully, you think you’ve won some sort of victory because he’s left the band? You’re awfully brave to say that while he isn’t around, aren’t you? Because even though you think of yourself as some sort of hero, who has swooped in and saved him from the evil clutches of boy band, everybody and their grandmothers know that if you were to ask him straight out, he would pick me over you any fucking day. Have a little respect for yourself, you are literally the only one shipping Zaughty.”

 

“Whatever you say,” Shahid laughs distractedly. He pats his hands over his pockets. “I’m going for a smoke.”

 

“What, no comeback?” Louis says, disappointed.

 

“I promised Zayn I wouldn’t talk shit about you, so I’m going to be the bigger person here and walk away.”

 

Louis snorts. He could easily jump all over the “bigger person” setup that Shahid has basically handed to him but it’s beneath him and he has clearly already won this round. Shahid has this look about him of a person who is not used to being called out having their arse handed to them and trying to save face by pretending he isn’t flustered. Louis finds it all immensely satisfying.

 

Ant looks like he is struggling not to laugh.

 

“Damn, I thought you were really going to get in it,” he says, when Shahid is out of hearing range. “That was pretty tame, man. I thought you were going to slay.”

 

“You have no idea how difficult that was for me,” Louis tells him truthfully. “But Zayn did ask us to be civil and you know, I’d pretty much do anything for Zayn…”

 

Ant laughs. “You’re single now, right?”

 

Louis bats his eyelashes at Ant. “I am, Mr. Riach. How bold of you!”

 

“Shut up,” Ant laughs. “I’m just saying, what’s stopping you now?”

 

Louis doesn’t have the chance to reply as Zayn slips back into the booth. He rests a hand on Louis’ thigh and rubs his thumb soothingly along the inner seam of Louis’ trousers. Louis drops his hand from the table and wiggles it into Zayn’s.

 

“Where’s Shahid?” Zayn asks.

 

“I think he went for a smoke,” Ant tells him. “Should be back soon. We should head out then.”

 

“Nah, not yet,” Zayn waves over the waiter. “Louis will have the chocolate mousse.”

 

Shahid has returned by the time Louis’ chocolate mousse arrives. He huffs impatiently, grumbling about needing to be at the club soon but silences reluctantly when Zayn tells him to chill. Louis smiles smugly at him and rests his head on Zayn’s shoulder. Naughty Boy avoids eye contact and clenches his teeth. The mousse is delicious and Louis makes a grand show of spoon feeding Zayn, and moaning in satisfaction every time he takes a bite.

 

Zayn must know exactly what he’s up to because he plays along wonderfully and licks at the corner of Louis’ mouth when he misses a fleck of mousse with his napkin.

 

“That’s mine,” Louis challenges and slots his mouth against Zayns tugging his bottom lip sensually between his own.

 

Their dynamic shifts immediately. Zayn surges forward the final gap and seals their lips completely together, oblivious to anyone else in the room. The moments that follow are sheer perfection and only shattered by a flash of bright light and the click of a camera.

 

They separate immediately and look towards Ant who has his phone in hand.

 

“Remember where you are, idiots.”

 

“Okay, we need to get the fuck out of here now,” Naughty Boy barks. He gets up and tosses a wad of bills on the table. “Ant walk between them. Zayn what the hell are you doing? You’re about to go solo. Don’t fuck it up by getting your picture plastered all over the tabloids kissing some dude!”

 

“I have a name,” Louis snaps back, “And you sound exactly like fucking Modest!”

 

“5 years and you still haven’t learned a damn thing. You wanna fuck up your own reputation, then by all means but don’t fuck up Zayn’s!”

 

“Fuck you!”

 

“Hey, shut it both of you,” Ant hisses. “Half the restaurant is staring at us now.”

 

Danny comes skidding back in. “Paps,” he pants. “Tons of ‘em… out front.”

 

Naughty Boy growls in frustration.

 

“Oh shut up, you big baby. We came in the back anyway.”

 

“Let’s just go,” Zayn says gruffly.

 

He marches towards the back, tugging Louis along after him where their fingers are still entwined. Louis manages to throw a face at Naughty Boy before he is whisked away. They pile into the car again and Danny starts up the engine. Zayn is looking stiff and stressed and Louis feels immediately remorseful. Zayn left One Direction to get away from stress and here he shows up and spikes Zayns stress within hours of seeing him again.

 

“Are you angry with me,” he asks quietly.

 

Zayn shakes his head abruptly but he clearly is. Louis slides closer to him.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

It’s happens so rarely for Louis to apologize that the shock of it actually pulls Zayn out of his funk. He tugs Louis closer, nudging his chin up with a press of his nose. Zayn smiles down at him.

 

“Don’t be. I’m not. S’what I love about you, yeah? You go crashing headfirst into everything, don’t you?”

 

Louis light up like sunshine breaking through the clouds. He’s so giddily happy right now, literally nothing else matters. He surges forward and they are kissing once again.

 

“Paps,” Danny warns, flicking on the high beams.

 

He presses his foot on the gas and they are speeding down the street.

 

“Don’t think they got anything,” he says looking in the rearview mirror to ensure they aren’t being tailed.

 

Louis is far past the point of giving a fuck. Zayn is kissing him, tender and mindblowing, clever tongue erasing every thought from Louis’ mind.

 

“I don’t want to sit here anymore,” Ant whines.

 

Louis feels the mischief spark up in him again. He slides his hand up Zayn’s inner thigh.

 

“NO NO NO!!!” Ant cries, “I do not need to witness this!”

 

Danny is laughing from the front. Probably because he can’t actually see that Louis is now giving Zayn a handie through his trousers.

 

“Will you two knock it off?” Shahid snaps. “We’ll be there soon. Pull yourselves together.”

 

Zayn pulls away for a moment. “Fuck it,” he growls. “Danny drop us home.”

 

Louis is pretty sure he just whimpered because fuck yes, that is the best idea he has heard in like ever! He starts to unbutton Zayn’s jeans, fingers clumsy in his impatience.

 

“No you can’t go home,” Shahid bellows. “This is a paid appearance, Zayn! This is work, don’t fuck around.”

 

“Reschedule,” Zayn grunts.

 

Louis has slipped out of his seat at this point. He’s kneeling in front of Zayn, his mouth watering at the very thought of getting to taste Zayn for the first time.

 

“My innocence!” Ant laments. “I’ll never be the same again.”

 

He has both hands over his ears and his eyes squeezed tightly shut.

 

“Zayn!” Shahid sounds desperate.

 

“Fuuuuuuuuuuucckk, Lou…” Zayn groans, ignoring everyone completely.

 

“Shit,” Danny giggles. He signals left even though the club is now in sight.

 

“Fuck this shit,” Shahid snaps. “Stop the damn car. I’m getting out.”

 

Danny stops and Shahid storms out without so much as a goodbye. Ant scrambles towards the passenger seat. He can’t avoid seeing the way Louis nose is pressing into the scruff of Zayn’s trimmed pubic hair. Louis is making these lovely whimpering sounds as he swallows around Zayn’s cock. The sight is now seered permanently into his mind and it's kind of hot... The sounds though, those haven't stopped and they may very well be his undoing. He cranks the music.

 

“Step on it bro, we need to get these idiots home!”

 

 


End file.
